Monitor is a common patient monitor apparatus in medical institutions that can monitor vital signs of a patient in real-time and will alarm in the acoustic and visual form in order to notify medical staffs upon the abnormal vital signs of the patient. The apparatus can be applied to the environments including a intensive care unit and a general ward.
The monitored patients in the intensive care unit and the general ward, who are conscious, are completely able to enjoy some entertainment activities, including watching television and listening to music. Moreover, long-time emptiness is extremely unbearable to the monitor-applied patients who are put to long-term monitor in general. In addition, people accompany the patients can also relax through entertainment functions while the patients are unconscious or have a rest. Based on such a background, the disclosure comes up to solve the problems that actually happen during patient monitor.
Chinese patent filed with the publication number CN101606386 and entitled patient entertainment system having patient specificity supplementary medical contents discloses a medical information transfer system configured to be cooperative with an entertainment device, the entertainment device is configured to present an entertainment audio/video content data stream, the medical information transfer system comprises: a multiplexer for inserting additional content into the entertainment audio/video content data stream; and a controller for selecting patient specificity contents to be inserted into the entertainment audio/video content data stream. A medical information transfer method comprises the steps of: presenting the entertainment audio/video content data stream via the entertainment device; and presenting the patient specificity contents via the entertainment device and the entertainment audio/video content data stream; the medical information transfer system configured to be cooperative with the entertainment device enables the entertainment device to be configured to present the entertainment audio/video content data stream, the medical information transfer system comprises: a module for inserting additional content into the entertainment audio/video content data stream; and a module for selecting the patient specificity contents to be inserted into the entertainment audio/video content data stream; the insertion module comprises the multiplexer and the selection module comprises a selection controller; the module for selecting the patient specificity contents determines the priority of the patient specificity contents and selects the patient specificity contents to be inserted based on the content priority, the controller comprises: a wireless transmitter which is simulated and configured to control the wireless output of a handheld remote controller of the entertainment device; the multiplexer is configured to insert the additional content into a designated channel of the entertainment audio/video content data stream, the controller is configured to simulate that the entertainment device displays the wireless output of the designated channel; the controller is configured to simulate that the entertainment device displays the wireless output of the designated channel in one of a sub-window and a main window; and the multiplexer is configured to insert the additional content as a text which is superposed on the presented video of the entertainment audio/video content data stream.
Also, Chinese patent filed with the publication number CN1191142 and entitled medical device having user interface suitable for house or limited nursing environment discloses a system controlling a medical apparatus by an entertainment display. In the normal treatment process, patients can watch the programs (e.g. television programs) on the entertainment display. In case of emergency, the medical apparatus can interrupt the entertainment program and enable the entertainment display to display the information related to the operation or state of the medical apparatus. The medical apparatus can also comprise a user input apparatus so that patients can move one selector image displayed by the entertainment display in order to control the medical apparatus.
The systems described above have the following defects: first of all, the systems do not have the function of alarm in case of physical abnormality of the monitored patients; secondly, the systems cannot provide entertainment function while displaying the indexes of physiological parameters of patients in real-time; and thirdly, the systems can only provide the monitor for single parameter but not on other parameters.